What Makes Us, May Break Us
by SacrificeItAll
Summary: Yoshisa Rena is an average, quirkless girl. A bit lonely, yes, but she was fine with how it was. However, one night is all it takes to turn her world and what she knows of it upside down, lighting a spark in her. However, with new sisters, all with quirks, can she stand out? Or will they leave her behind?


_I only wanted you to need me._

_I wanted to make things right._

_I want to be happy, and make others happy too._

_I want to be loved. _

_I just... want to sing._

_I want to make my own destiny!_

_I want to be free._

* * *

Yoshisa Rena was by all means, a normal child. She loved apple flavored sweets, the color purple, and her three dolls (although in retrospect, her father's slight fear on this would foreshadow what she knew now). She always did as her father said, even if she found it kinda funny or stupid now that she was older, like cleaning her dolls, keeping them warm, or letting them have sunlight.

She was a brilliant student from a young age, but always had time making friends with the other students. However, no one gave her a hard time, hardly because she would not react or act out. She would occasionally hear 'freak', 'dull', and 'creepy' thrown her way, but as long as they didn't touch her, she was okay with it.

She didn't have a mother, or a quirk, but it was fine, as her father did more than enough to make up for this. She was always told that her mother had went missing, and never came back. That satisfied Rena in her younger, more curious years.

Until one day, her mother came back.

Just not in the way she thought she would.

There had been a large string of disappearances in the news lately. All of the victims were missing last year middle school girls, all with a single father, and when their beds were found empty, a doll with remarkable resemblance laid in their place.

At first, when Rena heard about this, she didn't think of it much. Probably because she didn't think too much that she fit the description perfectly. However, something seemed to have put her father on edge. He was always double checking the doors and windows, and was waking her up to see if she was okay at weird hours.

As annoyed as she was, Rena didn't put too much of a fuss.

Until it happened.

* * *

Rena had barely dozed off, when a large crashing sound had her up. She looked towards her window, but it wasn't the one that broke. However, she did hear the door open, and someone coming up the stairs. Rena whimpered, and went to the corner of the room.

Her door slowly opened, and in came a woman Rena had never seen before. Her pale skin glew in the moonlight, and she wore loose clothing. When she turned and locked eyes with Rena, Rena gasped behind her hands. The woman's face was cracked like delicate porcelain mistreated, but she had the same face as Rena; doll-like, brown eyed, with the same brown curls. Her eyes glinted fanatically as she caught sight of Rena.

"It is you...," The woman gasped, reaching out to Rena, "Now... Now you can't go anywhere..."

Rena, whimpering, scooted as far away from the manic woman as she could.

"You will always be with me, you will always remain young and beautiful...," The woman whispered as Rena ran out of a place to go, and her hands were a breath away from her.

All of a sudden, her door slammed open, and her father ran in, a gun in hand.

"Do not touch her, Mei. Don't even move."

"Ah, Takumi. Is that any way to great your sweetheart?"

"The only sweetheart I see is our daughter," Takumi said, coming closer to the two as Mei's hands moved from Rena, up in the air.

"I cannot argue with that. However, it's a shame that her youth is only temporary... There will be a point where she will no longer need you." Mei said, a smile twisting on her face, before it became a pout, "If you two had ever visited me, It wouldn't have come this far."

"It shouldn't have been like this in the first place," Takumi said with a sigh, as police sirens started to cry out in the distance. At the noise, Mei's eyes widened, and she lashed to grab Rena.

Rena screamed, and clenched her fists. A doll, one that she had since as far back as she could remember, flew off the shelf across the room and slammed into the side of Mei's head, seemingly latching on to Mei.

Takumi had dropped the gun in surprise at the quick movement, the gun going off and shooting harmlessly at the wall.

Mei gasped in pain, grabbing at the doll. As soon as her hands touched the doll, it started to grow, the hair getting longer.

Rena then went to push Mei away, two more dolls flying off their shelves to also grab onto Mei. The doll that had initially attacked Mei finally jumped off of her, but she wasn't a doll anymore- it was a human girl.

Mei grabbed the other dolls in her bid to grab Rena, their forms starting to change too. It was at this moment that the police broke through the door, flooding to the upstairs and in Rena's room just as the dolls turned into girls.

The police surrounded Mei, all pointing their guns at her. Knowing she was caught, Mei let go of the girls, and slowly rose her hands. One of the officers, who wore gloves, grabbed them and pinned them behind her back. Rena trembled in the corner, even as Takumi grabbed her and pulled her close. Mei's eyes looked into Rena's terrified gaze, and she whispered the words that would stick with Rena the rest of her life.

_I only wanted you to need me..._

The three girls, terrified of the police, ran to Takumi and Rena, hiding in the corner with them. Two of them clutched at Takumi's shirt, and one to Rena's arm.

But despite everything, the lights, the crying, the sirens, Rena can't remember anything past that.

And honestly, she didn't want to.

However, if something good came out of that, it was that she had sisters, now. All of them her age.

Not half sisters, not adopted, but her _actual_ sisters. That her mother did this every time they had a child, every time they turned Rena's age.

She was the one that escaped this fate.

Why her?

_'I wanted to make things right... If only once.'_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young, ambitious orphan man that specialized in Quirk Genealogy. He had no quirk of his own, but he wanted to make better, more efficient quirks for the future.

One day, a secret society of Quirk Breeders had kidnapped him after his public studies had been released by his professor, and popularized, and gave him an ultimatum: Work for them or die.

And so he stayed.

And for many years, he endured many horrors.

He witnessed death, mutilations, and many forced breedings, of those that were kidnapped, just like him. He was helpless to do anything but watch and keep working.

Until he met subject #0417: Furuya Mei.

An apparently successful experiment.

She was a quiet sort, but beautiful beyond compare. She hardly showed any emotion despite the anguish.

Her quirk:Doll Transfiguring. Hence, she wore gloves.

It was only a glance, and a broken smile, and the young man fell in love.

As she did with him.

They had four daughters, embodying their love for each other.

Aika, the heart.

Machiko, the mind.

Hitomi, the spirit.

And Rena, the body.

As each girl turned got older, their mother, who's beauty began to crumble, would worry that they would no longer need her, that they would run off, and that their beauty was just as fragile.

And so, one by one, they were turned to dolls, preserving them.

Until Takumi, the young man, who became worn down, gray with stress and age, finally had enough. He took the last child, a young Rena, and the dolls of his daughters.

He freed those like him, forced into this life.

And set it all ablaze.

He ran.

For years, he tried to reverse what his love had done. No matter what he did, he could not change his three daughters back.

But Rena, good, obedient Rena, his symbol of rebirth, always drove him to keep going.

Her mother, apparently, was driven by Rena, too.

But now they were safe.

Rena, true to her name, had revived her sisters, giving them another change.

They were reborn.

The four piece puzzle to his being, just as he had named them. Heart, mind, spirit, body.

Little did he know that there was a fifth piece. One that had been hidden away by Mei, The Dollmaker, under a lock and key after Takumi had left.

Kirakazue, the end.

But for now, this was the beginning for the Yoshisa sisters.

* * *

It was a new school year at Nabu Middle. Even before she went in the building, Rena saw a few familiar faces, and gave a small grimace. Hitomi, in all her bubbly, brown pigtailed glory, practically pounced on Rena from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist, "Re-nee-chan~! Is something wrong? You look nervous!"

"No, Hitomi, I'm just tired of some of these people already."

"Were these some of the people you told us about?," Machiko said breathlessly as she caught up, panting as she smoothed out her short black bob, and brushed off her gray skirt, which went longer than either Rena's or Hitomi's. She grabbed Hitomi by the back of her purple blazer, pulling her off of Rena, "You know Rena-nee hates to be touched!"

Rena smiled gratefully to Machiko, before sighing,"Yeah, a few. Just, don't repeat anything I've said to you over the break, okay?"

"You guys! You left me behind!," Aika shouted, her hair a mess still and her tie still not done. Hitomi snickered at her sister, while Rena and Machiko both leveled a look at Aika with their matching brown eyes.

"It's not our fault you wouldn't get up when we told you," Rena said in a monotonous voice.

"Twice, as a matter of fact," continued Machiko, raising a brow.

"Don't gang up on me like that!," Aika said with a pout, her green eyes watering as her cheeks flushed lightly. Hitomi continued to giggle, while Rena sighed.

"Machiko, help me get her presentable. You're better at ties than me or Hitomi."

Machiko grabbed Aika by the tie, pulling her closer as Rena undid Aika's messy bun, letting her long black hair fall down. She kneeled down to retrieve her brush she used to maintain her own dark brown curls, and began to untangle the mess. Aika hissed and winced, but soon her hair was smooth, silky, and straight. As she ran the brush through a couple more times, Rena had a brief surge of... She didn't know what to call it. It was nostalgic, but a more hollow and creeping feeling all at once. She put Aika's hair in a loose braid, tying it at the end. As Rena stepped away, Hitomi grabbed Aika, her hazel eyes lit up.

"Hold on, sis! I got something we could use to spruce this up," Hitomi said as she dug through her pockets, pulling out a pink ribbon.

"Is that out of dress code?," Machiko asked, tilting her head.

"I don't think either of them care, really...," answered Rena, as Hitomi tied the ribbon around the bottom of Aika's hair, before clearing her throat, "Okay... So, I guess it's been a long time since you've all... Well.. But, we can do it together. If any one of you has any questions, let me know, okay? Otou-san made sure that we all have the same classes, just in case."

"Take care of us, Re-nee-chan!"

"Lead the way."

"Ahhhh! I'm so nervous~!"

Rena took a deep breath as they all walked into the school. As she and her sisters changed out their shoes, the whispers had already started.

_"Oh, did we get new girls?"_

_"I've never seen them before! Did they come in with that dull freak?" _

_"That one with the short hair looks like she's related to Yoshisa-san..."_

_"Dude, the cute one with the pigtails just waved at you!"_

_"I wonder if they are quirkless, too."_

Rena sighed, closing her locker. She looked over her shoulder, only to see Hitomi and Aika coming towards her, linking their arms with hers and dragging her away, Machiko close on their heels.

Rena couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Everyone, we've received three new girls over break. I expect all of you to be polite to them," a middle aged teacher with her hair in a tight bun said to her students, before she looked to the door, "Girls, you may now come in."

The door opened, Machiko leading the three in. Hitomi pulled Aika's braid gently, which prompted Aika to lean back to listen as Hitomi whispered something in her ear. Machiko raised a brow to her sisters, before she wrote each of their names in her clean calligraphy behind them.

Yoshisa Machiko.

Yoshisa Aika.

Yoshisa Hitomi.

As she dusted her hands from the chalk, turning around to face the class, she gave a bow.

"Hello, my name is Yoshisa Machiko. I'm the oldest, and my quirk is Knowledge Absorption. My pleasure," Machiko said, before turning to Aika, who batted away Hitomi playfully. Machiko cleared her throat, making Aika stumble a bit and straighten her back, throwing her braid over her shoulder.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Yoshisa Aika! I'm the second oldest, I like flowers, and my quirk is Clairvoyance, especially with romance," Aika sighed dreamily, before continuing.

"I hope we all get along!," Aika said, throwing a wink to the class, her heart shaped grin wide as she elbowed Hitomi, who giggled. She then cleared her throat as she gave a quick, deep bow, so fast it almost gave Rena whiplash just watching.

"Hell-o~ everybody! I'm Yoshisa Hi-to-mi~! I'm the second youngest, and obviously the cutest!," Hitomi said, giggling as she poked her cheeks, "My quirk is Empathetic Enhancement. If you make me or any of my sisters cry, I'll be sure to make you cry, too. Try me."

The three altogether bowed, with a simultaneous, "Please take care of us!"

"Well done, ladies," the teacher said, "Please take your seats along near the other Yoshisa-san, who I trust will be your guide."

Rena nodded with a small smile, as Hitomi and Aika took the chairs on the two sides of Rena in the second row, and the Machiko took the seat in front of Rena.

Despite the whispers and odd glances, Rena felt excitement for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

"Tachiyama-sensei, have you heard from or of my mother since she left?"

"I'm afraid I have, Furuya-san. It seems she has been arrested."

"...Do you think she'll be able to get out again?"

"Time will tell. I heard they made quirk proof cuffs for her this time."

"...This is a damper on our plans."

"It changes nothing. We are close to what we desire. Just keep your head low and your vocal chords warm, my songbird."

* * *

_**So I have decided to test the waters with a BNHA OC fanfic! Canon characters may make a cameo, but this is honestly just going to be about the sisters and their arc. Please review and let me know what you guys think, I'm open for constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
